The Duel Monster's Alphabet
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: Getting the hang of being a Duel Monster will be harder than she thought. Kagome must learn the rules and behaviors if she ever wants to fit in! It looks like being a gaming utensil isn't as glamorous as the outfits make it out to be... At least the other Monsters were nice enough to accept her. **Characters such as Sango, Kikyou, Rin, Shippo, etc might be included. **
1. A is for Alpha

H.M.- I decided to make a series of little drabbles after doing my last one-shot on It's You. Most won't be connecting, unless mentioned otherwise. These will be written as I expand on my writing skills. Any and all information regarding other things will be listed at the bottom of this chapter.

Ratings will range from K-M, and almost always I'll have the chapter rating listed at the top of the page. If not, it is safe to assume it won't be rated anything higher that T.

Thanks for reading~ :D

Rating: T

* * *

Installment I: A is for Alpha.

* * *

Sneaking about while skipping lessons was not a bright thing to do, Kagome deemed. She still did it though. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

.

.

.

Mahado, the Dark Magician whom wore purple, was understood to be in charge of them all. As she peered around the corner, spotting Mana conversing with Mahado himself. Kagome yelped and ducked to hide behind the shed.

Tugging her white hat to cover her face, Kagome took off in a run, nearly rushing into the red Dark Magician in her fevered process. She didn't meet his quizzical expression as she pranced away, the long, white streams of cloth tumbling down around her shoulders bouncing as she continued on her way.

Finally making it to the safeness of the Magician's Library, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, snatching the irritating adornment on her head off. She was just glad she made it back before-

"Kagome."

She yelped when Mahado walked up to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, Master?" She refused to meet his eye and she came to the realization that she no longer had her tablet. It served as the duo-purpose of her wand, having previously mastered the ability to turn it to a silver scepter with a glowing green stone at the top.

Where the hell was her tablet?!

"How many times have I told you to stay put?" Mahado narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her.

"I-I... Uh-..." Kagome stammered in embarrassment as Mahado invaded her personal space. He snatched her chin and turned her face up to look at him.

"You will obey me." His magic singed her skin slightly, scolding her in sync with his words, "I care not how long it takes you to understand that. I will make you one way, or another."

A blush rose to color her cheeks and she nodded her submission.

"Here." Mahado dropped the tablet into her lap after moving away. "You left it in a tree and it almost fell on Mana. As funny as it was, you need to keep up with it better."

Kagome's sapphire eyes lit up and pressed the glowing stone to her chest before jumping up, setting it on the table beside where her chair was. She threw her arms around his shoulders and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Master!"

* * *

**_H.M.- Finished the first one. How was it? If you haven't guessed already, yes I am going through the 26 letters of the alphabet. I may repeat letters, just depends on how I want to do it._**

**_I WILL take requests with this, as long as it has a theme. (Like N is for Nonsense, or C is for Courage, okay? It can be more than one word, too.)_**

**_Also, I need names for other Duel Monsters. I know some people call the red Dark Magician Tom, and I personally like it, too. So if you have any suggestions for the other monsters, throw them out please. You will be credited if I use one._**

_So, Review&Favorite&Follow._

_See you next time~~_


	2. A is for Attitude

H.M- Second installment is here.

Rating: Teen

**_((Disclaimer:: I don't own anything. Everything mentioned in this belongs to their rightful owners. I make no profit from these whatsoever.))_**

* * *

Installment II: A is for Attitude

* * *

Kagome huffed, looking between Tom and Mahado. Regardless to every other matter, the two Magicians looked quite the same, save for the change of colors. She had only been in this world for a few weeks, and so far, the red Dark Magician had become one of her closest friends...

Even if he was rather intimidating.

And so, as she was scooped up and placed safely in Tom's arms by Mahado, she growled and squirmed. It was completely foolish how he thought she couldn't take care of herself. It was even worse that he entrusted her to his red counterpart every time he needed to do something, like she was some precious prize he wouldn't let go of.

Mahado smirked at her pouting face before patting her head gently. "Behave, my dear."

"Bite me." Kagome muttered angrily under her breath after Mahado had vanished from sight, causing Tom to start to laugh. Confused, she sent him a glance. "What?"

"Nothing." Tom shrugged his shoulders and dropped her from his grasp. "It's just you talk big when he isn't around. Are you scared of him or something?"

Kagome growled and whipped around, letting her wild hair smack against him armor-clad chest. "Of course not, you big dolt!"

He rose an eyebrow before taking her by the arm and shoving her forward so she would start to walk. "_Suuuure_."

She shoved his hands away from her body. "I am not scared of Mahado!"

He held his hand up in submission at her fiery personality. Leave it to Mahado to tame such a flame. He could only imagine the terror their children would be when it came to temper. "I'm just saying, it sounds to me that you are. Since you never say things like that to his face."

"..." Kagome's glare did nothing to silence the male.

"Kagome-dearest, you have the right attitude, you just need to express it to who irks you... Instead of the innocent people, much like myself."

She snorted. "You? Innocent? My ass-"

"- is very nice." Tom shrugged nonchalantly, "I can stand here with you and we can play 'Finish Each Other's Sentences' all day if you'd like, but it won't do anything to help you in your situation."

When she didn't respond, Tom took a tactful step back to avoid the wand that was swung at his face.

"See, you hold too much anger because you keep it trapped up inside."

"I wish we were on a cliff so I could push you off of it, right about now, Tom. Did you know that?" Kagome glared and crossed her arms. "I am seriously this close to-"

"I'll help you!" Tom suddenly exclaimed, clenching his fist and wrapping his other her shoulder, causing her to stumble slightly.

"What's with you?" Kagome growled before yelping as Tom whisked her away.

"I care." Tom responded, a bit louder than need be, "It's one thing if you let him dominate you in bed, but you need to state your aggressive feelings with him to his face."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

H.M.- I really enjoyed experimenting with the Red DM in this. You have no idea how much I love how he turned out. Since Mahado is naturally serious, I wanted the opposite with Tom.

So, you have met the playful Red Dark Magician.

Review&Favorite&Follow, please.

Until next time~~


	3. A is for Adoption

Rating: K

* * *

Installment III: A is for Adoption.

* * *

When she had first been told by Jace, the Celtic Guardian, that she was a Duel Monster, she was extremely skeptical. She was fond of the game, of course, but only a little. Before everything happened, Souta, her younger brother, had talked about it every now and then.

However, as he continued to talk to her about it, she completely ignored him in favor of wondering if she would ever see her friends and family again.

Spending her time in the Spellcaster Village, which was open to everyone, not just spellcasters, she learned that she should just accept it. So she did.

A drop of rain splashed her on the head, and she felt a furball nuzzle her cheek in response. Kagome stood up and tapped her company, a Kuriboh, on it's clawed hands.

"All right," She stood up and pulled the cuddly creature into her arms, "It's time to head back before the rain gets too bad, huh?"

Hearing the Kuriboh murmur it's response, she giggled and started on her way back. She walked for a good fifteen minutes before she came across a small child sleeping under a tree. Worried, Kagome walked towards her, shocked at the face she saw.

"Rin!" Kagome knelt down and gently picked up the small girl, waking her in the process.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin responded, equally shocked. "Er.. What are you wearing?"

"Please, if you think my outfit is silly, wait until you see some of the other people here." Kagome replied flatly, her eyes going over Rin's sudden change of cloths. No longer did she wear the yellow and orange checkered kimono.

She now wore an pink and red dress-tunic looking thing, a darker shaded red ribbon tying into a little bow. A dark orange scarf was wound loosely around her neck, and a purple curved hat, much like Mahado's, except Rin's had a red circle on the left side.

Rin's shoes were now red point-toed boots and yellow straps and heels. The outfit was complete when Kagome saw the red wand, tipped with white, a red orb on on top of that, resting in Rin's small hand.

She felt Kuriboh dig his claws into her arm slightly, silently telling her to get a move on before it started pouring. Kagome looked down at Rin, not ever seeing her that far from Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that the demon lord was not there, however, or she would have seen him already. It took her only a second to make up her mind.

"Let's go, Rin."

"Huh?" The smaller girl quickly fell into step with her. "Where are we going?"

"To my home." Kagome smiled in return. She knew Mana would have no issue at the introduction to the younger girl, and she hoped Mahado wouldn't mind too much. "I can't leave you alone out here, now can I?"

"But... I was waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin looked at the ground.

"Rin..." Kagome sighed, "We are in a different world. It'll be extremely difficult for him to find you."

Rin frowned and sniffled. "What am I going to do now, then?"

"You're going to come home with me." Kagome stood back up, scooping Rin into her arms, who reached to grab Kuriboh.

"He's so cute."

Kuriboh cooed in response and nuzzled Rin's cheek, causing her to giggle.

As Kagome started walking back home, being mindful of where she stepped and she trekked through the dense area of woods. Halfway through the walk, however, Rin caught her off guard when she asked her a question she wasn't expecting.

"Can I call you my mama?"

Kagome thought it over. It was an odd question, but it made her feel a small burst of happiness. She looked at Rin's face before slowly nodding after a moment.

"Yes, yes you may."

* * *

When they arrived back to the house, just barely making it back to avoid the heavy rainfall, Kagome was met to the comforting sight of Mana sleeping in a chair and Mahado reading a book.

At the sight of the small girl, cowering slightly behind Kagome, the Magician raised a brow in confusion.

She knew she had a lot to explain, but first of all, she needed to tell Mahado that they now had a daughter.

* * *

_H.M.- Yup, Rin is there and she's a Card Ejector. I love that card. c:_

_Review&Favorite&Follow, please._

_Until next time~ c:_


	4. A is for Attack, and Attraction

H.M. Here's the fourth installment.

Rating: T (16+ for slight Maturity warning. Nothing extreme.)

* * *

Installment 4: A is for Attack, and Attraction.

* * *

The basic instinct for all Duel Monsters is to know exactly how to attack when your master tells you to. That means learning just what to do.

For all of those who think it just naturally comes to you- it doesn't. Nope. Nadda. No way, buster. It doesn't work that way. Kagome found that out the hard way.

She cursed the man who made it like that- he was undoubtedly the most evil person existing in the current plane of time. She was rather upset, even more so because Mahado was enjoying struggles.

So, once more, she tried- a bit happy for having Mana and Tom there to cheer her on... Even as Mahado doubled over in laughter at her missing the target for the umpteenth time today.

Remind her again why she was training under this man... magician... person. Point is, it seemed that he enjoyed seeing her make a slip up instead of actually getting it.

Soon enough, Tom and Mana went on their way, Mana taking Rin with her, and Kagome slumped uselessly to the ground.

"I am such a poor excuse for a Duel Monster." She moaned miserably.

"Yes, you are. Eventually, you'll learn." Mahado readily agreed, taking several steps to stand before her. The hurt look that flashed over her face caused him to re-think his words as he knelt before her. Perhaps he hadn't worded it the best way possible... "That sounded a lot meaner than I intended," He quickly corrected himself. "I meant to say that, yes, you are, but it takes time to get used to it. You're, slowly, getting the hang of it."

Kagome sighed and poked at a flower growing from a clover patch. She felt his gaze glued to her, and she tried to hide her embarrassment. She didn't understand why he held his adoration for her. As it was, the last words that Inuyasha had said to her was "You're as useless as they come! You couldn't hit a demon, even it was three feet away from you!" Before he lashed into a sudden rant about how Kikyou was better than her.

Once more, she breathed a morose sigh.

"What troubles you, my dear?"

Kagome opened her eyes, taking instant notice of how close he had gotten to her. His right hand was pressed firmly to the ground, palm down, while his other was lazily rested against the back of her neck. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She waved it off. "I'm just thinking."

A frown marred Mahado's face as he pulled her into his lap. "Of what?"

Kagome sighed, resting comfortably against him. Soon enough, she told him what was troubling him. When finished, she felt his grip tighten around her and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Without warning, she was abruptly shoved to lay on her back on the ground.

"You wonder why I am attracted to you?"

The smile resting on his face both caused her unease and excitement.

"The answer is because you are you, simply put."

"Huh?"

He smiled, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. When he broke it, his fingers traced tiny patterns along her exposed collar bone. "I love you because you are you, and because your personality and beauty are simply captivating."

A blush rose to lightly color her cheeks, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Mahado, trying her hardest to ignore the irritating armor he wore. Finally managing to do so comfortably, she pulled him down for another kiss.

Heat began to fill her core as Mahado's rather skilled fingers danced underneath her clothes and brushed against her slick entrance.

Before either of them could make another move, they were suddenly doused in freezing water. A loud scream fell from Kagome's lips as Mahado instantly searched for the culprit that had interrupted them.

"No, bad monsters." A voice scolded slightly. "You do _not_ do that in public."

"Tom!" Kagome screeched in anger when the red clad magician jumped down from the tree. "I am going to _KILL_ you!"

The only response heard was amused laughter and the sight of him quickly running away, Kagome hot on his heels.

Mahado glared at the red magician as he ran.

"Bastard."

* * *

H.M.: Ah, Tom, successfully cock-blocking Mahado.

I have a question for those who read this. Who would you like to see enter next? I'm open for anyone(as long as they are from IY)

Thanks for reading!

Review&Favorite&Follow, please~


End file.
